Steam turbines are commonly used in power plants, heat generation systems, marine propulsion systems, and other heat generation systems. Normal operation of a steam turbine can generally include three distinct phases: startup, rated-operation, and shutdown. In particular, during the start-up phase of turbine operation, the turbine rotor can accelerate from a partial full speed condition to the turbine's rated operational speed. Advancements in steam turbine design and operational usage during the start-up phase have sought to increase efficiency and operational flexibility, while decreasing the time needed to reach the rated-operation phase. However, due to complex interaction of control modes and system constraints, regulating turbine startup using turbine parameter boundary values may cause the turbine to exceed its physical and operational limits.